


A Kinney-Taylor Christmas Story

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's Brian and Justin's first real Christmas together as a couple.  One would think years together would allow them the perfect gift ideas.  Wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

BRIAN

"Cynthia!" Brian roared from his office.

"What is it Boss?" Cynthia replies calmly as she saunters into Brian's office. She hears this roar nearly every day. The Brian-cry-wolf call, she likes to call it.

"Christmas is in, like, a week, and I haven't gotten Justin a thing. What the fuck am I going to get him?"

"As if I have been his partner all these years, Brian. You know him, he's artsy, cute, sentimental, all the things you're not. Maybe you should pick your anti-gift. Then you'll know it's perfect."

Brian scowled in her direction."You're never any help. I have to go, I need to shop for the Anti-Brian."

Cynthia scowled right back at Brian. "Never any help. Right. I will remember that the next time you need me to clear your schedule or organize one of the many parts of your life." 

"Love you too, Cyn." Brian beams at her, and heads out of Kinnetik.

 

Brian walked the few blocks from Kinnetik to Saks Fifth Avenue in downtown Pittsburgh. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the store, he felt agitated by the crowd, the mix of many sprayed perfume and cologne samples in the air, and the semi-stuffy temperature of the store. Shaking it off, he headed to the men's section. Nothing seemed appropriate. Sure, Brian had picked up many designer items of clothing for Justin over the years, but this was their first "real" Christmas together, and he wanted to make an impression on Justin. Brian abandoned the idea of finding the perfect gift for Justin at Saks, but didn't waste his visit, and picked up a new pair of Seven for All Mankind jeans for himself. 

"Fuck it, I'll just ask him what he wants for Christmas," Brian muttered to himself on the way to the car. Suddenly, Brian stopped in his tracks at a storefront. He just thought of the perfect gift for Justin, one that would show his commitment, love, devotion, and would last forever. "What a lesbian I have become," he thought with a smile. He strode into the shop to make his purchase. His only worry would be that Justin would find his gift before Christmas. 

 

JUSTIN

"WHAT do you get for the man who has everything, Daph?" Justin flopped onto her couch.

"I don't know, you've been with him forever, you should know." Daphne shoved Justin's feet aside and plopped at the end of the couch. "A trick in a bow?"

"No, that's not even funny," Justin groans as he swings a throw pillow at Daphne's head, "Besides, we really don't even do that anymore, and if we do, it's together. C'mon Daph, this is important, it's our first real Christmas together."

"You'll think of something, Justin. And money is no object for you now." 

"Money was never the issue, I just don't know WHAT to get him, and I am running out of time. Look, I gotta go, it's date night. Later." Justin pecks Daphne on the cheek and ruffles her curly hair.

Justin flipped up his hood as he headed for his car. It had started snowing and the air was frigid, but soft and quiet as the snow blanketed the city and rounded the edges of everything it covered. He smiled as he thought of Brian, and the idea came to him suddenly. "That's it!" Justin smiled and quickened his pace. He could stop and take care of his gift to Brian on the way back to the loft. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the elevator stopped at the level of the loft, heavenly food smells engulfed him. When he slid the loft door open, he heard a cheerful whistling coming from the kitchen area. When he saw Justin he smiled. Justin was wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron from who knows where, and was tossing vegetables and chicken in a stir fry for their dinner. The unmistakable smell of sugar cookies hung in the air as well, and Brian realized how hungry he was. He walked over to Justin and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Hey you, what's cookin?"

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian, "I can't believe you just said that cheesy line. I thought we'd stay in tonight. The roads are getting bad from the snow, and we've got all the entertainment and food we need." 

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders and kissed him. Brian winced slightly. 

"What is it, Brian?"

"Workout today, getting a little sore. It's okay. I am gonna hit the shower before we eat if I have time."

"Yeah, it'll be 10 minutes or so, too bad I can't join you, I'll burn my cookies."

"I'll take care of your cookies later, Sunshine." 

Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and kissed his neck before walking up the steps to shower, shutting the door behind him. Justin looked up from his cooking and wrinkled his brow. Brian never closed the bedroom doors. Weird. He walked up the steps and peeked through the door. 

"You sure you're okay?"

Brian spun around quickly to face Justin. "Shit Justin, I almost jumped out of my skin. What the fuck?"

"It's just that you closed the door, you never close the door."

"Well, I do when it's sub zero outside. I want to keep the heat in. Now, quit acting like Debbie, I'll be right out unless you keep interrupting me."

Justin headed back to the kitchen, still thinking Brian's behavior was kind of weird.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Justin reached up to wrap his arms around Brians as Brian entered him. Brian let out a yelp and pinned Justin's arms above him. 

"No, like this. Oh, yes, like this. Oh, Jusssstin."

Justin almost stopped him to ask again if he was okay, but as the sensations washed over him, he forgot, and slipped into the bliss of their lovemaking. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Happy Holidays everyone!  


* * *

"We're picking up my Mom and Molly before we go to Deb's- don't forget," Justin said before kissed the top of Brian's head as he sat at the computer, "Don't you ever stop working, I mean, it's Christmas Eve!"

Brian looked up at Justin,"You know, Sunshine, you and I are more alike than you think. Sometimes I just get inspired and just HAVE to create. And it just so happens that I am getting inspiration 20 minutes before we have to be out the door."

"Well, finish off your inspiration, the fashionably late Kinney is not appropriate on Christmas Eve." Justin pulled a light blue sweater over his head, "I mean it, come ON!" Justin reached over Brian to pull off his shirt.

"Hey! Uh... watch it with the fingernails. I'll take it from here. You start undressing me and we'll really be late."

"Yeah," Justin replied lamely, "I must be losing my touch," he said to himself as he slumped onto Brian's desk chair.

AT DEBBIE'S

"Debbie, I want to thank you for inviting us to Christmas this year. It's not easy during the holidays when the family is split." Jennifer Taylor smiled up at Debbie.

"What are you talking about, the family's all here!" Debbie winked at Jennifer, and Justin reached across the table and squeezed his mother's hand.

"She's right, Mom, this is our family now, and I'm glad." Justin put his arms around his mother and Molly to give them an awkward, but genuine hug.

"All right, enough of the sentimental shit, we've got gifts to open! Let's go to the tree!" Debbie strode through her home to her eccentric looking tree. It dripped with silver tinsel icicles, and had a huge gold angel balancing precariously on it's peak. "It's perfect!" She declared. No one could argue.

As the gifts were passed around, Brian had a hard time concentrating, he was getting anxious about his gift to Justin. Finally, Debbie's voice broke into Brian's mind.

"Brian! Hey! Isn't it time for you and Justin to exchange gifts?"

"I want to go first!" Justin jumped up and ran over to his ever present messenger bag, just in case he felt the need to grab a pad and paper and sketch He reached in to grab his gift to Brian.

"Brian. I won't get all sentimental here, because I know you hate it. BUT... a few years ago, you planned a trip for us to Vermont and had to miss it for business. I was too selfish at the time to realize it was important for you in the long run to make that trip and got all pissed off, and I went alone. As great as the scenery was, it sucked without you. So, I have two plane tickets and a week stay at that same bed and breakfast. I want us to go and have the experience together. I love you." Justin held up the two Liberty Air envelopes, then fell into Brian's arms for a tight and lingering hug. Brian kissed the top of Justin's head and mumbled something against his hair. Brian separated himself from Justin and held him at arm's length.  


"Justin, I had no idea what to get you for Christmas. You are just so happy with what you have, I didn't know what could make you any happier. But I thought of something I could do for you, something that would let you know what you mean to me. So, I got you this." Brian handed Justin an envelope. Justin eagerly tore the top off the envelope to reveal a $500.00 gift card to his favorite art store. 

"There's something else, Justin." Brian turned away from Justin and began unbuttoning his shirt. As he slid his shirt off his torso, everyone got a view of his real gift to Justin. Across his right shoulder blade, in simple cursive writing, was tattooed 'Justin'. 

A gasp fell across the room as every person realized the significance of this act. Not only did Brian Kinney permanently mark his never before marred skin, but he declared his true commitment to the love of his life.

"Do you like it?" He turned to face Justin, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I...I.." Justin was speechless as a sob choked the words out of him. All he could get out was: "f-f-fits p-p-perfect" before once again falling into Brian's embrace.

No one else commented Brian's tattoo. There was really nothing they could say about it. No jokes, no criticism. The rings that Justin and Brian almost exchanged meant nothing compared to this. Rings could be taken off, but this tattoo was a permanent mark of commitment. 

The mood was peaceful as Christmas Eve grew late. Everyone enjoyed each other's company and hot chocolate in front of Debbie's fireplace, and no one noticed that Brian and Justin didn't talk much, but rather sat tucked into the corner of Debbie's sofa. Justin dozed in Brian's lap, stroking the raised outline of his name, permanently etched into Brian's skin. 


End file.
